


Mudflats make the perfect party destination

by CorinaLannister



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: What do Booth and Brennan do on New Years Eve? They try to go to Angela's New Years Eve party of course. But, that doesn't quite work out as planned. Work strikes at the most inopportune of moments.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Mudflats make the perfect party destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



It was the dawning of a New Year. Most couples would be at home or out celebrating. Booth and Brennan were knee deep in the mudflats where a body had been discovered. They were working. 

From the mudflats they would have had a spectacular view of the midnight fireworks yet they couldn't bask in them. 

They paused in their work for only the few seconds it took them to kiss. They spared time for that tradition only.

However, their formal wear was now ruined as they had hightailed it out of Angela's party after inadvertedly gaining ground on their investigation.


End file.
